Unexpected Circumstances, Unexpected love
by black.angel0202
Summary: "well... i was working for him... do i like him? no! he is just so arrogant and full of himself! he could never understand my feelings! then why do i find my self kissing him deeply and crying at the same time?" a story on Ryosaku! read to find out more! and review please! story based on Sakuno's narration!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! its a new story about our favorite couple! it is narrated by Sakuno. i hope you guys like this fiction! please please...i beg you please review it!**

**age- 16 and up**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I took a deep breath and I opened the door. My boss was sitting there; the old man who was old enough to retire but his pride & ego stopped him from doing so. He had his big round reading glasses on his face and he was writing something. I cleared my throat to have his attention

"Ah! Yes Ms Ryuzaki, have a seat…"

I did as I was told.

"How are you Ms Ryuzaki?" he asked me with smile which I knew he did out of mere formality. I smiled back with the same feeling and said "I am doing very well Mr. Takuma"

"Do you know why have I called you Ms Ryuzaki?" I gulped when he asked me that question. I did have a little bit idea why he had called me. I was going to get fired. FIRED

And who was responsible for it? Me….. No way! It was my boss's idiot grandson. He was big playboy and slept with almost all the girls of the office leaving me and the married ones.

My dream was to become a famous fashion designer. Since high school, I was aiming to work for companies like Ralph Lauren, Gucci and Calvin Klein… etc.

And this company where I was working now was not that famous like the others but it was starting point for me. My company designed clothes for all Japanese Movies and plays. And I was intern who was paid much less than what I did. But I had to start somewhere, didn't I?

Oh… coming back to the topic where I am getting fired because of Boss's Grandson. That guy is a pain in the ass! He has too much ego problems like his grandfather, and they just cannot be rejected. I didn't submit myself to him…. That was my mistake which hurt his ego.

He flirted with me, bought me expensive gifts and even gave me a diamond necklace but I refused to take his presents and rejected him completely. Was he cute, handsome or at least comes in the profile of a guy who you can date? Yes! He does…. But the only problem is that he liked to go behind things that he can't get easily. I was a game for him. And even though out of pity if I had let him take me out on a date, he would have probably got me to his bed the very same night and the next day he would pretend like nothing had happened. Long story short- he is a PLAYBOY.

So how did I end up coming to my boss's office? Well, I kind of slapped his grandson yesterday. He just got on my nerves when he touched my butt, as if he owns me or something so I slapped him in front of everyone leaving a mark of my hand on his cheek which was still there today morning by the way.

So my boss is angry with my actions and I knew this day would come sooner or later and I was ready for it

"Yes sir I do" I replied my boss with a cool tone and a stern face.

"So….. Do we need to go through the formalities …?" he asked me handing the papers of my resignation

"I don't think we do sir…" I replied

"So do we have an understanding?" he asked me as I signed the papers

I nodded in reply and I was about to get up when his stupid grandson entered the room, panting and shouting for his grandfather

"What is this time Daiki?" my boss asked him.

"You cannot fire her…. She is one of the best interns I have seen in past five years…it because of her our company has got more deals with the producers…. I mean her drawings inspire me…. So Granddad, give her chance… for me please…" I saw him saying with a pathetic apologetic expression. He was faking it…. LIAR! My drawings, he always rejected them and never even gave them a glance. And somehow I inspired him? What crap!

"Daiki….. I can't…."

"No Grandfather please… For me please!"

I felt like vomiting there and then.

"Okay…..if you say so….." said Mr. Takuma as he was about to throw my resignation papers into the shredder. I looked at Daiki who was giving me a wicked smirk….

"No! Mr. Takuma, I resign…. Voluntarily…." I shouted to stop him from shredding the papers.

"What?" Daiki shouted.

I gave him a wicked smirk and I looked at Mr. Takuma and Said "I don't think I can do this anymore… so I quit….. Thank you so much Mr. Takuma…. I truly enjoyed my time here…" I said shaking his hand and I went out as fast as possible.

For the first time since I joined this shit Company…I could breathe peacefully. I smiled to myself and got inside the elevator and pressed the button to ground floor. And to my bad luck, Daiki stopped it from closing and he looked at me smiling "we are not finished Ryuzaki…." And he let me go. What was that all about? Was he like giving me a warning or something? Well I don't give a crap about it!

* * *

"You did WHAT?" shouted Tomoka on top of her voice

"Yeah… I quit!" I said with confidence.

"Oh thank god you left that rotten hole…" said Ann with a smile.

I sipped my cold coffee and I said "I just couldn't take it anymore….it was full bitchy, and that stupid Daiki would just not leave me alone….. And I got paid so poorly….I just felt ahhh!" I said with frustration

"Forget about it Sakuno!" said Tomoka "you know what this means?" she said with a smile which I knew was trouble.

"What does it mean?" I asked her even though I knew what her answer is going to be.

"It's time to party!" she shouted

"Yeah Sakuno…. It's been a loooong time since we went clubbing together….we should wear something sexy and go hunt for boys!" Said Ann with a wink.

I sighed. I hated clubbing! Especially with Ann and Tomoka. They were my best friend indeed but when it comes to going out and having drinks and enjoying… they were just too much trouble. They would have so much fun and I would be the sober friend taking them home. So I end up paying for the drinks and I end up having a much worse day then ever!

"But…. I was thinking of going to a spa or something… " I said hoping they would agree with me

"What Sakuno… We are 22 not 30...come on! It will be fun! And I know this club which had been opened just recently and I heard the waiters are really smoking hot!" said Tomoka and Ann cooed with her.

"But don't you guys already have boyfriends…." I asked them as Ann was dating Momoshiro and Tomoka was dating Horio

"Not for us silly…. For you of course" Ann said with a pretty plastic smile. Yeah right! For me my foot!

"No sorry… I'll pass!" I said and I got up and started walking, leaving those two behind the café

"Sakuno wait!" Tomoka shouted as she and Ann caught up with me.

"I am sorry, but I am not in the mood….. I don't think I am going to date some hot guy… I have to first start finding another job!" I told them with a stern face

"Oh my god Sakuno! You are such a bore…. Just today please….. And I promise me and Tomoka won't end up getting drunk….even if we do…. Our boyfriends will take us home not you!" said Ann as she stopped me from walking

"Wow! You all will be with your boyfriends and I am going to be the single girl watching you smooch with each other!" I said sarcastically

"Stop arguing and you are coming! That's it! We are not going to discuss it any further!" Tomoka said as she is the boss of me or something

"No!" I said looking at her

"Why don't you want to date…. I have never seen you with a guy…. You are always so focused on yourself…. You need to have social life Sakuno!" said Ann and I saw Tomoka nodding with agreement.

I gave out a sigh and before I could say anything Tomoka said "it's because she still like Ryoma!"

Wait… what? Ryoma Echizen the guy who I liked in middle school. Who is now world's no 1 player? That arrogant, cold hearted guy who has not even dated any girl in his life…. And wait…. Why do I care? I Do not have a crush on him anymore…. It's been like so many years…. Where does she get this idea from?

"Pft….no! It was middle school Tomoka! That was like long time ago… I don't even know what he is doing now… so NO! I don't like him! And Ann I do have a social life….it's just I do not want to date!" I said with frustration.

"Of course you do want to date!" Tomoka said teasingly "but that person has to be Ryoma, doesn't he?" I looked at with anger. What the hell is her problem? I DO NOT LIKE THAT GUY!

"Leave me alone Tomoka!" I told her cooling myself down. I called for a taxi.

I got inside and I waved them a goodbye…

"We will pick you up at eight!" shouted Ann before letting me go. I sighed.

Ryoma Echizen. It has been a long time since I even thought about him. Tomoka never seemed to mention his name for so many years. Why suddenly now? Yes I had huge crush on him when I was in middle school and I didn't even have the guts to tell him and he was such a dense person who couldn't even get the slightest idea. I smiled to myself about my childhood days. Everything seemed to be so clear and vivid those days. Now my life basically sucks.

* * *

"Are you ready Sakuno?" asked Ann wearing a sexy yellow cocktail dress as she barged into my house.

"No!" I said I as I was in my pajamas eating popcorn and watching titanic.

"God this girl!" I heard Tomoka voice and suddenly I found myself being pulled by Ann and Tomoka and they dressed me up in a black Cocktail dress which showed off my shoulders and my legs. I platted my long hair into one and I was totally not in the mood to party but I had to go…. For them.

"Nice to see you Sakuno" said Momoshiro as I sat in his car. "Looking good as always momo" I replied him back and he gave me warm smile.

"Hello …. What about me?" said Horio who was also there. "You look good too" I told Horio with a smile.

We soon reached a club and it was damn crowded. Ann and Momoshiro went and started dancing whereas Horio and Tomoka went to one of those VIP rooms which were officially the make out room for couples. I sighed; it was just like last time. I went to the bar and I sat in the seat.

"Oh! Look who it is?" I heard someone saying that and I looked around and I saw it was Kintaro. I smiled at the familiar face "Kintaro!" I said and I hugged him.

"How are you Sakuno? Heard you quit your job!" he asked me and I was shocked. How the hell did he know? and looking at my face I knew he read my mind.

"Tomoka's twitter update!" he said as he sat next to me. Oh god that girl! Can't believe she updated about me.

"Well I am happy you quit that stupid company…. Now you can have time do something else… why not you come home with me today!" I looked at him with a surprise…. What was he implying?

"I am just kidding Sakuno! You know me right?" I sighed when he said that and I gave him light punch on the shoulder.

We started talking and I always felt safe with Kintaro. After Ryoma went to America, I and Kintaro became close. He was my only male friend with whom I could share everything with. We would meet every Saturdays and he would take me to these random placed which I enjoyed a lot or sometimes we would just sit and drink. It was officially drink night for us.

"Heard you slapped Daiki!" he said with excitement. "One beer please!" I asked the waiter and I looked at him "yeah…I did!" I told him with confidence. Kintaro looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked him

"Miss Fragile Ryuzaki, who can't even stand up for herself and stutters whenever she is talking to strangers slapped a guy?" he said with a teasing smile. I hit him on his shoulders and I gave him a frown. He started laughing and I got pissed

"Whatever! Hey waiter…. Give me tequila!" I said to the waiter and Kintaro came asked me "tequila huh? Someone is in the mood to party!" I gave him another frown and I drank the whole tequila in one sip. I smiled and I said "I am going home….. If Tomoka or Ann asks, tell them I went home with a stranger"

"And why would I do that?" he asked me. I went closer to him and whispered in his ears "the blonde girl to your three o clock has being staring at you for past 3 minutes…. And at the same time she has been giving me cold stares….." I backed away and I hugged him and said "the minute I go out…she is going to come and speak to you…. So I think you own me one!" I paid the bartender and I winked at Kintaro and I went outside to catch a cab.

* * *

*ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* shit! Who is it ringing my doorbell and waking me from my beauty sleep at 2'o clock!

"I am coming!" I shouted out and I ran to my door. The minute I opened my door a guy barged inside my house, closed the door and locked it.

"Who? What? What do you think you are doing?" I asked the stranger who was wearing sweat pants, a jacket with a hood and cap. Why the hell is he wearing a cap and hood over it? And he was also wearing his sunglasses, in middle of the night! And bloody hell! Did I tell you he woke me up from my beauty sleep!

"Are you Ryuzaki Sakuno?" he asked me. I nodded in reply. Wait! What is he a rapist or something? And how does he know my name? Oh crap!

On hearing my answer he sighed in relief and he went and sat on my sofa.

"Who do you think you are? And how dare you barge into my house! Listen if you are here for money I don't have any! And if you think of doing anything bad….. There is cop who lives in the first floor…. And he is my good friend too!" I said with a warning tone

He laughed and I got pissed. He removed his glasses and his hood and his cap. Then I went into a shock!

"Ryo…Ryo…. RYOMA?" I asked him and he nodded. Holy mother of god! What is he doing here? And shit he looks much handsome then ever! What Sakuno! Don't think about that. Stupid Tomoka! He is much taller than before which is obvious and his hair was seriously messed up. His body is well built that looking at him made me bite my lips. Oh gosh! Why do all bad things happen to me?

I sighed and I looked at him asked "what are you doing here Echizen?" in a cold tone of course and I sat on my bean bag.

"Nice house Ryuzaki" he said as he looked around my house "do you have any ponta?" he asked me. I got up, went to the kitchen to get a ponta for him. I gave it to him and I asked "you haven't answered my question yet!"

"Paparazzi was chasing me….I called Momoshiro and he told me you lived here….I thought it would be safe…. You won't mind if I crash here for tonight don't you?" he said. Stupid Momoshiro! I bet it was Ann's idea…. And look at him with his same cocky attitude! He was already inside and now he was asking for permission?

"Wh…whe…where is the paparazzi now?" I asked him! Damn! Why do I stutter so much?

"I fooled them…. They think I have gone back to my hotel!" he said as he stretched out in my sofa

"You can sleep in the guest room….. Good night Echizen!" I told him and I went to sleep.

My heart was beating so fast and I was blushing like crazy! Why? That's what I kept asking myself the whole night and finally I got some sleep

* * *

I woke up brushed my teeth and took a bath. I came out in my towel and I gave out a big scream when I saw a green haired guy with golden cat eyes in my bedroom. Oh crap! I totally forgot he was still in my house.

"Oh! I am sorry!" he said as he covered his eyes and he went out closing the door. Now I am having a panic attack! I started taking deep breaths and I told myself that it didn't mean anything. Then I started cursing myself saying. I changed as fast as possible and went outside.

I saw Ryoma cooking breakfast. He looked at me and said "made some for you too" he told me. I gave him an awkward smile and I said "no thanks….I need to go for work!" which we all know is not true.

"But didn't you quit yesterday?" he said raising his eyebrows. Shit! How did he know, "twitter, Tomoka's status Update!" he said as if he read his mind. Not him too! Ii sighed in defeat and I went to the kitchen counter and started eating the French toast he made and it was absolutely delicious.

"It is delicious!" I told him with a bright smile. It had been a long time since I had a good breakfast like this. I was literally dying for food like this. He looked at me and gave me small smile. He hasn't changed a bit! He was same old Echizen.

"What are you doing in Japan?" I asked him out of curiosity and plus I can't stay silent for too long.

"Came here for a match…." He said not wanting to tell many details.

"I see" I told him and started eating my French toast again. Then again the room was filled with awkward silence. Then suddenly his phone started ringing and he picked up the phone

"Hello? Mia…. What the hell was all about yesterday! You know I don't give people second chances….. Yes you are fired…. Don't call me back… don't irritate me with your pleading and begging and I don't care if you reveal any secrets of mine to the paparazzi…. You already did so much already!" he shouted at them end and he kept the phone down with anger.

I looked at him with curiosity and it was killing me! No Sakuno….it's his life and you do not need to know about each and everything. Yes it might be interesting and awesome to hear about but Ryoma is not that type of guy. Don't you dare open your mouth Sakuno…! Don't you dare…

"What happened?" oh crap Sakuno you did! I feel like killing myself right now! The minute I said it I closed my mouth with my hands and I looked at him. He was a little bit irritated and he looked at me with irritation. Now look what I have done!

He gave out a sigh and he said "my stupid manager/assistant…. She turned out to be a bitch! She told private stuff about me to the media and because of her I had to crash at your place today!" he said with frustration.

I made small 'o' with my mouth and I looked at him with pity. I felt bad for him. He could not have a private life, could he? That's problem of being world's number one player and one of the world's most eligible bachelors. He must be having girls and paparazzi following him around all the time everywhere! That type of life just sucks… especially if you are all alone and you have no true person to support you all the way.

"Hey… can I take a bath? And do you have spare boy clothes?" he asked me interrupting me from my thoughts. I nodded in reply and I said "yeah…. I have kintaro's clothes…. Will give you one of them!" I told him. Then he looked at me awkwardly and I saw him examine me from head to toe. "What?" I asked him nervously. "You and Kintaro are dating or something?" he asked me with curiosity. I blushed madly and I stumbled on the floor. He helped me get up and I told him "no….no! Of…of course not! He just comes to my house every Saturdays… we are just good…..good friends!" I told him. He nodded and he went my room to take a bath. I kept some clothes for him on my bed and I went to the kitchen. I poured out some orange juice for myself and I sighed for the fiftieth time today!

Then suddenly Ryoma's phone started ringing. I looked at it and I looked back the empty walls. My legs started shaking and I was banging my nails on the wooden counter. I felt like answering his call but I can't! It was his phone and it's not like we were best friends or something. I looked the ringing phone then at the walls again and again. Finally I couldn't control myself I picked up his phone and I was almost going to answer it but it stopped ringing. I sighed again and thanked god!

I kept the phone down and I was going to go to the guest room to make up the bed and stuff. Then his phone started ringing again. I stopped halfway and looked the kitchen counter. I told myself again and again not to pick up that damn phone but my legs and hand did the opposite!

I gulped and I answered it

"He…hello?"

"_Is this Ryoma Echizen?"_

"This is his assistant speaking" I said because I couldn't think of anything else that time

"_Oh…. I just wanted Mr. Echizen to know about his appointment today…."_

* * *

"What are you doing with my phone?" he asked me. I was so shocked that I almost dropped his phone.

"Echizen….I…I….it kept ringing and I thought it was important!" I told him looking down. Okay I admit that it rang only once! But what can a girl do? Curiosity is literally kills a girl!

He looked at me suspiciously and he snatched the phone from my hand and he gave me whatever shrug.

"Who called?" he asked me as he was checking his phone.

I got the notebook in which I made notes and I told him

"Mr. Isamu called from Sports Company or something…. He asked me if you would be interested to buy some new equipment…..I told him a no as I know his company…. Their products are not that good, and then Mr. Kazuma called….. He wanted to know if you would be interested in a sports magazine shoot, I told him you were busy this moment because yesterday I read in the newspaper that the Australian open is next month and you will be needing sometime to practice and all….. Then Ms Midori called from the hotel asking if you were coming back today, I told her that it's none of her business and I told her that it was also that hotel's duty not to let the paparazzi come in….. Then some of the media reporters called….I told them clearly Mr. Echizen will not be available for your stupid questions and all….. Then the airlines called to confirm your ticket for tomorrow… I didn't know you had a private jet…. They asked me of you wanted an air hostess or something…. I told them no…. working in the fashion business and meeting film stars….I figured out that the Air hostess are the ones who steal you stuff and sell it on the internet and earn money without the person knowing…." I kept saying and he looked me with a blank expression "I….I….hope I didn't do anything wrong?" I asked him as I was looking at my feet and I was blushing hard.

He blinked….not once…not twice but a million times with the same blank expression. I gulped thinking that I did something terribly wrong.

"Ryuzaki…. You are jobless right?" he asked me

I looked at him and gave a frown and I said "yes, only for now!"

"What if I say I have job for you?" he asked me.

"What job?" I asked him

"To be my personal manger and assistant?" he replied

I gave out a small laugh. Was he serious?

"Ryoma I am fashion designer….. Not a person who takes care of other's life!" I said

"What if I say the pay is very good?" he asked me. Shit! That got my attention. I really needed the money right now. Mr. Takuma hardly paid me anything! And I also had to pay the rent and I also had credit card debts

"Think about it…. You can travel the world around me and you can also meet those stupid famous fashion designers!" he said making the offer more interesting! Damn you Ryoma!

"But….." I said

"Please Sakuno….I just need someone who is trustworthy and won't sell themselves for money!" he said as he sat on my sofa. Well for me it was pretty much selling myself doing something which not even a option for me in the first place for money…. Wait did he just call me Sakuno. For ten minutes neither did her nor did I speak.

Then I gave out a sigh and I said "okay fine! I will do it…." Then I saw that his face lighten up a little bit "but…. It's just temporary! I hope you understand that!" I told with bold tone

He nodded in agreement and he threw his phone to me.

"Manage my calls please…. If my coach calls tell him I will be in New York tonight…. And by the way…. Pack your bags within a hour…. We are going to America!" he said and he went into my room

Wow, isn't he a good boss? (Sarcasm)

* * *

please review and thank you for reading

hope you have a nice day!

0202 :*


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you guyz soooo much for your reviews and i hope you give me some more in the future!**

**okay another chapter! hope you like it**

**Animecouplelover- thank you for your review! i hope you like this one and tell me all about it!**

* * *

**disclaimer- i do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters!**

"Go in" he said as he told me sit inside his Jaguar. A jaguar! Which I never even dreamed of seeing in my life. I nodded and I sat inside.

He started driving that also too fast. He was wearing the same disguise with which he came to my house yesterday.

"Here… take these glasses and wear them…. If the media gets to know anything about you, they will haunt you for rest of your life…" I nodded and I took his huge Ray Bans. For a cold hearted guy, he had a good sense in Fashion.

"Ryoma… you can drive slow you know" I told him as I get panic attacks when someone drives this fast! It reminds me of my Parent's accident. Yeah… they died in a car accident when I was three. Their car was hit by a speeding truck. I was too small so I couldn't quite understand the density of their death but I have moved on from that. My brother and my grandmother took great care of me and I am thankful to god for that!

Wait? What? You don't know about my Brother? Okay let me give you a small introduction. His name Kazuhiro Ryuzaki. He three years elder to me and he is more of a free spirited type of guy. He currently lives in Tokyo but he keeps travelling a lot. He is a studying doctor. Yeah but he still learning. His dream is to be a famous Trauma Surgeon. And he is working hard for it. He visits me like once in a month to make sure my life is going smooth. Oh crap! He is going to kill me if he gets to know about my new job. I have to cover it somehow!

"We are late…. I told you to get ready in an hour but you took almost two hours!" he replied. How dare he? What do you expect? I am girl for god sake! One hour is too less for me to be prepared for a two week trip to New York. God! He is just so full of himself. And he have has private jet doesn't he? So basically, the plane would departure only when he sits inside it!

"Well, driving so fast isn't going to help! Can you for my sake please slow down a little bit…. You have a private jet… they won't leave with you!"I told him assuring him that I am very pissed.

"Well... The media will be there, they will irritate you and run behind you like dogs!" he said with frustration, still not reducing the speed.

"Well… I will manage them… that why you hired me didn't you? Am I not your representative to the media! So for HEAVEN's SAKE slow it down!" I said

He slowed down the car a little bit, which was safe for me and he smirked to himself. "You really think you are that tuff aren't you?" he said and after that he didn't speak a word. Hold it? Was he challenging me! How dare he? First of all he should be thankful that he hired me! I am not the same teenage Ryuzaki. I am matured and capable of taking care of myself. I will show you Ryoma just wait and watch!

* * *

We reached the airport and there stood a herd of reporters waiting for Ryoma. When Ryoma stopped, there was guy who opened the door and Ryoma told him to take the car back to his house. Seriously? We could have come in Taxi and saved some fuel and helped the environment or something like that. Such a show off!

The minute we stepped out his car, I could feel numerous no of flashes on my face, and people shouting like crazy. They were almost going to crush us, but thanks to the security guards they stopped that from happening.

"Take care of this within five minutes and come to the security check…" he said as he walked off… "And oh! Bring your own luggage!" he said with a smirk! That guy really getting on my nerves now! The reporters went behind him like a swarm of flies. I was finally left alone. I tried very hard to pick my two big suitcases [yeah…I think I may have packed extra!] and also keep my handbag intact in my hand. Why the hell did I choose to wear heels today?

The minute Ryoma disappeared into the airport; the reporters came back to me and bombarding me with their stupid question.

"_Are you his girlfriend?" "Is Ryoma gay?" "What happened to the old assistant?" "Did Ryoma keep having affairs with his assistants? Is that why he keeps replacing them?" "Are you his cover up?" "Is it true that Ryoma eats raw chicken to make him fit?" "Is true that Ryoma is doing drugs?" "What are you exactly to Ryoma?" … _and so on.

I was literally sweating in front of them out of nervousness. They were too many questions, and the chicken one is quite disgusting. I gave out a small breath and I looked at them and I said

"I am his assistant and his personal manager…. My relationship with Mr. Echizen is strictly Professional! I am sorry, but I can't answer your questions right now…." I said and started to walk to the airport entrance

"_When will you answer us then?" shouted a reporter. "was Ryoma with a women last night?" shouted another "does Ryoma own you anything?... you too plain and not slutty like his other assistants…or are you pretending to be one?" _

That last question pissed me off more. I looked back at them with anger and they were almost going to crush me. I could see the wicked smirk on the guy's face who asked me that question. I was going to open my mouth and blast something on his face but someone stopped me.

"Leave her alone… we will have a press conference later!" Ryoma said and he took my hand pushed the crowd away and took me inside. Wait Ryoma was holding my hand and I am Blushing? Why? And why is my heart beating so fast. Oh come on Sakuno, stop it! You can never have a relationship with him. He heart is as hard as a stone and plus I don't even think he will give you any attention. Stop getting your hopes up!

"I thought I told you five minutes!" he said looking at me. I let him win, didn't I?

"I was going to come…. I had it under control you know!" I told him.

"Yeah right…. You were almost going to shout at the reporter and you might have made me hot headlines in tomorrow's newspaper…."

"Well… you just left me there! What was I supposed to do?" I told him angrily

"You were supposed to do your job… you were supposed to be bold and you should have just said a few words and come inside the airport!" he shouted at me making his voice very vivid and clear not only to me but to people around us!

"Okay… this was my first time! I am sorry! Not everyone is perfect like you!" I murmured as I was too embarrassed to even shout back. I went into the check in counter to check in my luggage. Damn these stupid heels are killing me right now and I felt like crying. Why am I so sensitive? "Ma'am, are you alright?" asked the lady at the counter. I looked at her wiped my tears as fast as possible and I nodded and told them to mark my luggage as fragile.

"We need to go there" he said and I didn't even look at him and I started walking fast. What is wrong with me! It was just a small incident? Why am I so hurt from it! I have got sooo many scolding from previous bosses, mostly because of my clumsiness or my lack of directions or my always being late problem. But why was I so affected from his scolding?

* * *

We got into the plane as soon as possible. His Plane was small and had only liked 6 to 8 seats. I went and sat with the window beside it and he went inside the cockpit to talk his pilot. He came out and he looked at me but I didn't even bother to give him any attention and my eyes were fixed on the window.

He came and sat opposite to me and stared at me. He was expecting me to speak first but I didn't want to.

"Did anybody tell you hair is too long?" he told me.

I looked at him with anger and looked back at the window.

The plain was taking off and I clutched my hands to the seats. You see I never travelled by a plane before. My whole life I was in Japan and this was the first time I was travelling abroad. Kazuhiro gave me a passport and everything and he literally beg me to go abroad and have the time of my life but I always thought Japan was perfect for me. Never felt like leaving it. Now in a matter of a day, I find myself going to New York. The sound that that plain made as we went higher and higher scared me and I let out a small gasp. Ryoma looked at me and I looked at him. I don't know but something happened in that moment which made us looks in the opposite way. Soon the plane stabilized in a height and we were allowed to remove our seat belts.

I got up and I hurried of to the washroom. I washed my face and I calmed myself down. Its okay Sakuno… you can do this! My ears were really blogged up and it kind of hurt. I relaxed myself talking small breathes and the minute I opened the door, I saw him standing outside. He was almost going to knock. We both looked at each for two minute or so and then looked the other way. I blushed a little bit.

"Here… take this…. It will help with the first flight experience" he said as he handed me a tablet and a glass of water. I smiled a little bit and I took it from him and it had actually helped me with my slight dizziness. I said a small thank you and I went and sat in my seat and he sat again opposite to me.

After a long hour of silence, he finally said something

"When the reporters ask you a lot of question… answer them in two or three sentences and don't exceed that. Don't lose your temper or don't show your nervousness in front of them, they will catch you in their stupid trap of questions. The way you handled them was good, but you were too sweet to be rude with them. I saw that you were calm but you have to be stern and stand to what you speak. Just walk off immediately… and next time I will be there to so that this doesn't repeat again…" he said coolly without making eye contact with me.

Wait what? Was he being nice to me? Well, what advice he gave me was great but why suddenly? He let his ego go? His voice didn't even show too much pride. I smiled at him. Even though Ryoma looked all cold hearted and as hard as a diamond, he always seemed to chow he cared in small ways. If it was some other sports star I was working for, that person would have acted perverted or would have not even utter a word to me, because of their fame and status

"And I am sorry…. I shouldn't have shouted in front of everyone…" he said. "Please Ryoma… you don't need to apologize…." I said with a smile. Suddenly the room felt light and things seemed to come back to normal.

* * *

I feel so hungry! God! Its dinner time in Japan And I could literally eat a horse! I was becoming anxious and I was too embarrassed to even ask Ryoma for food. My hands were forever in my tummy, so that I stop it from growling and most of all I prevent Ryoma from hearing my tummy growling. I tried to concentrate on something else like magazines or drawing some new clothes and stuff… but no use! It was eleven and half hour flight and I would literally die of hunger. I looked at Ryoma who was listening to music. Wasn't he hungry? Did he eat something before he came and picked me up? Oh god! This is so embarrassing.

I took my handbag to see if there was something to eat. I searched in vain and all I could find was a chewing gum. I took three of them started chewing eagerly hoping to reduce my hunger. The only thing I didn't realize was my facial expression which showed me desperate situation. Ryoma looked at me and stared at me for a while. I was really freaking out. Why was he staring like that? Then suddenly out of nowhere he started laughing. My face flushed red. I looked at him with an unbelievable expression

"What, what is, what is so funny? Stop laughing!" I told him, but he wouldn't stop laughing. I just felt like hitting him with something. I found a small pillow next to me and I threw it at his face and I shouted "STOP LAUGHING!" and oh yes he did. But instead of behaving like a good boy he threw the pillow at me again. I did the same and threw it at him again! Then we had a small pillow fight which led to both of us laughing. Wow, who knew Ryoma had a soft side.

"Okay stop now! We have to keep the pillows properly back in their places!" I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry Ryuzaki? If you are you could just say so!" he told me with a victory smirk! Can't believe it! Another proving you wrong/embarrassing you point to Ryoma Echizen! I nodded surrendering myself.

He smiled to himself and he went to the small closet next to the washroom and took out some food! It was some fruits, pasta and a chocolate cake. I was the first to complete it!

* * *

I was sleeping soundly… more five hours to go! It's just seemed too long and boring! I missed Tomoka and Ann; with them I could at least talk and let the time pass. But With Ryoma, it was like a serious and uncomfortable atmosphere. I couldn't sleep also properly. He was reading a book. Why wasn't he sleeping? Hasn't it been a long day already?

Ouch! My head just hit something! Why is plane moving so much?

"Put your seat belts!" Ryoma said as he started doing his. I did as soon as possible and then I was sitting like a statue. The plane was shaking a lot and I am having a panic attack again!

"What is happening Ryoma?" I asked him nervously

"Turbulence. Don't worry… it happens due to bad weather" he said coolly. How was he sooo calm? I mean for god sake the plane is shaking. I pulse rate was accelerating and I was closed my eyes and my lips were moving in an inaudible prayer. Oh god why? I tried to distract myself but I just couldn't it. Ouch! My head again hit something and this time it ached badly. I was rubbing my head with my palms to decrease the pain. I saw Ryoma who again sitting like nothing was happening. Was I too new to this? Was I acting like a kid? I decided to put on a brave face. Come one Sakuno you can do it… I know you can! But unfortunately my boost of confidence lasted for five minutes. On seeing a thunder I yelped and my fear returned!

I closed my eyes again. And suddenly I feel a warm touch. I opened my eyes and I saw Ryoma who now sitting beside me. He took my arm and wrapped in around his arm. "When you feel scared… just squeeze my arm…it helps!" he said but not looking at me. He is so generous and caring! I could feel my face flushing. If my twelve year old self would have seen me then she would have screamed out of joy. But I am not a twelve year old anymore and life is not a fairytale. He was just being considerate and helping me out… that's all! Or was it?

I squeezed his arm as if I was squeezing orange juice out of an orange and he really didn't seem to mind. I don't know what happened after that but I felt secure and I was way too tired so I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when I would feel the sun rays on my eyes. I felt something heavy on my head. Then I realized… I slept on Ryoma's shoulders and he also slept in the same position! What the hell was happening? I slowly got myself out of the awkward position and kept a pillow next to his head. Wow! He looked damn cute like a cat or something when he was sleeping. I giggled at the sight and I went to the washroom to freshen up myself. I was hungry again, so I opened the closet and I found some bananas and orange juice and I ate them gladly. I sat opposite to Ryoma. He was turning out to be something I didn't expect at all…. And I meant it in a good way. I giggled to myself again!

* * *

We finally reached New York! In other words the Big Apple. The city totally exceeded my expectations. It was so fashion rich and everybody was in style! I expected to see newspapers reporters outside like Tokyo airport but they were none. "they think I am in Sydney" Ryoma told me. AH! Smart! But too bad! I was totally prepared for them this time.

A BMW came and picked us up. "to house please" Ryoma told him and the driver nodded.

"Okay so what's my schedule?" he asked me.

I took my notebook, wore my reading glasses and I had a pencil in my hand and I told him "you have practice today with your coach after lunch, then you have small half an hour meeting with one of your sponsors… they want you do a small advertisement to get more fans/ people support….. Then you are invited to late night party by your friend Kevin… he asked me to confirm if you are coming…. So it's up to you"

"Call Kevin and tell him I am coming…. But a little late… the add shoot might take a long time…" he said and I nodded.

"Oh by the way… this is your new phone…. You can use it anywhere and everywhere…. I saved all the important numbers… make official calls through this one okay?" he said giving me an iphone. I nodded and called his friend Kevin and confirmed that Ryoma is coming to a party.

Soon we reached a very tall building. "Nice to see you again Mr. Echizen!" a guy said as he took our luggage. "Nice to see you too bob!" he said with a small smile.

"And you are miss?" bob asked looking at me giving his hand for a shake. I shook his hand; I smiled and said "Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki… assistant/manager of Ryoma!" He smiled back and greeted me a with good morning.

I and Ryoma went inside the lift and we reached the thirtieth floor.

There were only two houses in that floor, both at opposite ends. Ryoma opened the door to his house and the minute I stepped inside… my mouth opened. The house was beautiful, it had a large window where you could see the whole city and it also had a first floor. The kitchen was also very big. "Is...Is… is this your house?" I asked, still star struck!

"Yup! Home sweet home!" he said and he went upstairs to his room. "Come..I will show you your room!" he told me.

"Oh no Ryoma….I can stay In a hotel you know!" I told as I was ready to take my luggage out of here

"What? Are you crazy? I know you Ryuzaki. You will get lost in this city within half an hour and who knows! Someone might also rob you!" he said. Wow that hurt!

"No it's really no problem…. I know a friend who can help me out!" I said which we all know is a lie! I don't have any friend in this city.

Ryoma didn't reply, but he came down the stairs and he came closer to me. I gulped a little bit and I started moving a little behind. It was as if he was seducing me or something! Why does he have to be sooo hot? He then snatched my luggage from my hands and he took them upstairs

"You helped me out that day! So let's say I'm returning the favor…okay?" he said boldly. I was going to say no again but his stare somewhat made me say yes!

I sighed and went upstairs to the room which was temporarily mine!

"I will make lunch! Freshen up, you might have a jet lag so I think we can fit in a hour rest. Then we can go for my practice!" he said and he closed the door

I jumped on to soft, king size bed and sighed to myself. The room was quite big and was in size of my hall. I had feeling that this was going to be a very long day!

* * *

_**like it? loved it? hated it? just tell me by reviewing this story!**_

_**have a nice day!**_

_**0202**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters**

**Warning- contains a touch of adult themes. Not suitable for people under 16 years old! Read at your own risk!**

**ENJOY!**

"You did what?" said Tomoka shouting.

"I am Ryoma Echizen personal assistant/ manger! What is the big deal about it?" I told her as I sipped in my cold coffee.

"What's the big deal? Do you even know how to one of those sports star mangers?" asked Ann.

I drank my coffee again and looked at them and they were giving me a look as if I was dancing in the crows like a baboon!

"I needed the job okay?" I told them giving them I know what I am doing look. They both shrugged and drank their respective drinks.

"So you went to new York for like 1 week?" asked Ann curiously! I nodded in reply.

"How was it?" Tomoka asked me. Now I don't know how to answer that question. How was New York? It was actually bad! Very bad! Why bad? Because I made complete idiot of myself. How? Well! It was partly my fault and partly Ryoma's fault. Ryoma was busy in his practice and I was sitting there watching! Watching him play. I am from a tennis oriented family but I think I have too much of tennis in life. I mean tried to be a good player in middle school but I could never make it to the team and then I learned my true passion- Fashion! So I just sat there and I was watching Ryoma's moves. It was good… damn good but I thought there was something missing. But hey! Who am I to judge? I am just an ordinary girl and he is world's no 1 player. So I went over to Ryoma and I told him that I want to go for shopping. I am in New York for god's sake and Ryoma was paying me very well, I mean I do have the liberty to spend some money! But I real life I am not that much of spender, I am more of a saver. That I learned in the hard way because I always have some debt problem and I always end up taking money Kazuhiro. But not now! By the end of the year I will have enough money to buy a proper house for myself! Kazuhiro would be so jealous!

Okay… coming back to the topic so I asked Ryoma if I could go and he hesitated at first saying that I am directionally challenged, but after my pleads he said yes but he told me to keep texting him my whereabouts and I agreed. So I took off, catching a taxi and I went to Manhattan. And I kept shopping, shopping and shopping. I was shopping for like four and half hours and still that was enough! Ryoma kept texting me asking where I am and I texted him back with irritation. It was like he was my father or something! So over protective! I am 22 years old and I am very much capable to handle myself! It's not like I am little girl! So as I was hopping from one shop to another, then suddenly a man grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards him. He was wearing glasses and a hood. I got really scared. I struggled a lot but that man just wouldn't leave my hand. So then I did what any other girl would do in my situation. I cried for help. People around heard me and they came running helping me to get rid of the guy. The guy tried to cover my mouth but I wouldn't let him do so. Soon the police came and I found myself in the police station. When the police removed the hood the man, I got to know it was Ryoma! He was in disguise so that people wouldn't know it was him! I told the police that I knew him and it was my mistake. Ryoma was absolutely angry. Hey! What else would I do? What if it wasn't Ryoma and it was someone else! Ryoma called for a taxi and we got in. he was mumbling something under his breath. I looked at him and I apologized. He said it okay and things got back to normal that day but the next day became much worse. Newspaper's headlines- _Prince of tennis in Police trouble? _With a sub headlines as- _Ryoma trying to abduct his own assistant?_ And I literally felt like killing myself that time. Ryoma got angrier but he didn't say a word to me. Then there were continuous phone calls for me asking if I was still working with him, if I was filling a report against him and blah blah. We hardly talked after that. Things got awkward

"It was okay…" I old Tomoka and Ann but they knew something was wrong. You see people in Japan didn't quite get to know what happened in New York. They didn't make a big deal out of it here! And I really thank god for that! Tomoka knew I was not that comfortable about talking about it so she quit talking and tried to change the topic. My best friend! She knows everything!

"So…. How is Ryoma?" she asked me with flirty grin. "Huh? He is fine!" I told them, wondering why are they asking me such dumb question

"You idiot! She meant how hot is he? Did you have any chance with him?" I started blushing badly. Ryoma was indeed very hot and me having a chance with him? I don't think that's possible. Want to know why? When we reached New York, we were supposed to go to a party and we did. I dressed up as decent as possible because I am more of a clubbing girl then party kind of girl. And I am always in the mood when I am with people who I know. So we went to the party and Ryoma was busy saying hi to random people, as out of kindness action. The girls were literally flying themselves over him, which eventually led me away from him. I was walking around trying to find something to do and also trying to find Ryoma. People over there were pretty much drunk and making out with random people like crazy! I was very much uncomfortable and Ryoma just left me! So as I was walking a guy, who was very much high came to asked me if I could dance with him. I pushed him and I started walking slowly with my eyes to the ground and in a matter of second I hit a guy who had a barrel of water [no one knows why?] and soon the water poured all over me. I was literally embarrassed. People started cooing and giving some offending comments and I just walked off hoping I would find Ryoma. Then I found a room where I thought I would find some solace but when I opened the room I found Ryoma and a blonde guy who was Kevin on the bed on top of each other! I was literally ashamed of myself "Oh….oh…I…m….so…sos…sorry" I said and I walked off and I immediately went outside the house.

I couldn't believe it! Ryoma was GAY! I mean I knew his life was totally focused on Tennis and stuff but really? Gay! My heart just sank like the Titanic! Now I know why he wanted to go this party in the first place! Come on! We are talking about Ryoma Echizen here… the anti social guy who hates talking to people unnecessarily! I feel so ashamed of myself. I might have ruined their romantic moment. I can't even go home by myself. I don't even know where his house is! So I just sat somewhere in his boyfriend's garden, next to a fountain. I covered my face with my hands, trying to think of some explanation or some excuse! "Ryuzaki!" shouted Ryoma; I could recognize his voice anywhere. I got up and looked at him and he was just inches away from me. "Ryuzaki… what were you..." he started to speak but I stopped him. "Listen Ryoma… I don't care if you are straight or gay… actually I don't give a damn about your relationships… I mean you could like anyone you want and I am not one of those stereotypes who are against same sex relationships… and I apologize so much for interrupting you guys, I didn't know you guys were close" "Ryuzaki!" he said but I didn't let him finish " and .. And… and.. I was searching for you because there was this one huge fat guy, who had a barrel of water and he like totally poured the water on me and I just wanted to go home and you disappeared, leaving me alone around strange people who I don't know about and there was this one drunk guy who was hitting on me and I am not that strong to take care of myself again perverted strangers…." "RYUZAKI!" he shouted again but I still didn't let him complete "and what do you want me to do! I mean it's a party and I am supposed to have fun but it's just I am so uncomfortable knowing that there I so no one here and I am literally kind of scared and why the hell is it so windy today ….. "I shouted again… I was literally freaking out! Ryoma grabbed and said "Shut up Sakuno… shut up!" "Yeah maybe I should because what if someone hears you and tells the media, then you and Kevin guy would be in so much trouble… it's supposed to be a secret right? Don't worry Ryoma I will keep it a secret, I promise! And Ryoma.. Again apologize, you have every right to be angry with me and I get that! You can go back to Kevin… I can catch a cab and go to our house…." Then I felt his lips on mine. HE WAS LITERALLY KISSING ME! Ahhh! I was in complete and utter shock. I didn't move. My hands, legs and everything was numb. I didn't even respond to the kiss. He pulled me closer and he wrapped his hands around me waist. He was enjoying it! He kissed me long enough for me to realize what he was doing and I pushed him. "RYUZAKI SAKUNO!" he shouted with his hands still on my waist "I am not gay, I am very much interested in girls, and when you came inside the room I was fighting with Kevin! He said something that offended me and I was beating him up and we landed on the bed… and then you walked in!" "So… you…you…you.. Are not?" I said stuttering. He took away my first KISS! My face was flushed with red. I couldn't think straight, "no I am not gay!" he said. Then it hit me. I became angry! He took away my first kiss and now he acting like everything was okay. I pushed away so that there is some distance between us and I shouted at him "so… you would just kiss me?" I asked him with stern voice making myself clear. "Well… you wouldn't let me speak and kept going on and on…" he said coolly. "You … you…you could have done something else other than kissing me Ryoma!" I told him. "That what I could think of that time!" he said. I was frustrated and I felt like shouting. So I did. I shouted! Ryoma covered his ears and started laughing. It made me angrier. "TAKE ME HOME RYOMA!" I said and he was laughing more. Then I cooled myself down and he took me home.

We reached there not even a word exchanged between us. The minute I entered the house, I went running upstairs to my room. I closed the door and landed on my bed. My face was still red. Ryoma just kissed me! If I was twelve years old again then I would have been the happiest person in the world! But instead of happy I was relieved. Relieved that he wasn't gay! Why would I be in the first place! I didn't understand! Do I still like him, or is it the hormones speaking from the long kiss he gave me! I took a pillow and covered my face so I could let out all my frustration. And then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said and Ryoma came in! Who else would it be? "Here!" he said as he gave me some chocolate cake. "Is it chocolate truffle?" I asked him and he nodded. My favorite cake! How did he know? I took it from him and started eating the whole cake. "And I am sorry; I shouldn't have done that….. I wasn't thinking straight…. I promise…I won't do that again without your permission…" he said. Without my permission! What did he mean by that?! But he didn't let me think. He went outside and had to stop him "Ryoma! " I said and he looked back with a raise eyebrow. "want some cake ?" I said smiling and I knew my mouth was covered in chocolate. He smirked and he came and sat next to me and we both were enjoying chocolate truffle cake!

"No! Our relationship is purely business, we are not even that close!" I told them. Their faced were plastered with disappointment when I said that! Then I felt my phone vibrating. __I opened it and saw it was text from Ryoma.

"_**Ryuzaki, come to your house asap! – Ryoma" **_I sighed.

"New phone?" asked Ann. I nodded and I said "yeah... Ryoma gave me… I can use it anywhere in the world…. It's also like a journal where I can note his appointments, schedule and stuff…." I said as I paid for my coffee. "You going so soon?" asked Tomoka. I nodded. "I have to, my boss is waiting for me" I said and winked at them and I went. This time I took my two wheeler. Kintaro got it for me as my birthday gift and I love it so much! It was light weight and I could take it anywhere I could throughout the city. So I went as fast as possible knowing Ryoma might be standing outside my house but he wasn't. So I took out my keys and opened it and saw Ryoma sitting in the living room, watching TV and eating something out of my fridge!

"How did you get in?" I asked him.

"Hiding you extra key under doormat is not a good place!" He said as he flipped through the channels. I sighed and I went ot the kitchen and started cooking. Then my mobile vibrated and I knew it was Tomoka.

"_**I know something happened with both of you…. " **_

My face became red. She was my best friend after all! She knows when I lie and when I tell the truth!

I texted her back  
"_**will tell you when we meet next time! I promise!"**_

And then I got a message from her saying

"_**Ann read the message! Sorry! You have to tell her too!"**_

Of course Ann read it! I replied

"_**It's okay! I would never hide anything from you guys!" **_ And the conversation stopped

"What are you doing in my house Ryoma?" I asked him as I was cooking.

"Paparazzi!" he said

"My house is not a safe place all the time!" I said coldly.

"I know…. And by the way, you house owner came asking for rent and I paid him. I also told him form next month you won't be living here…" he said as he watching the tv

"What? Why won't I be living here! And why the hell did you pay my rent?" I retorted

"From next month you will be living in my house….. I have a guest room, its better that way!" he said as he came to kitchen to take some ponta

"I can't say no! Can't I?" I asked him knowing what his answer would be! He looked at me and gave me nod and I sighed.

*ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong*

"Coming!" I shouted! Who was it interrupting my dinner. Ryoma went and hid inside the room thinking it was the press or something.

I opened the door and I saw Kintaro with a bottle of wine in his hand!

"SAKUNOOOOO" he shouted as he hugged me. I closed the door and hugged him back!

"What are you doing here Kintaro?" he asked me.

He looked at me surprised "it's Saturday! Our night, remember?" he told me.

I never forgot Saturdays! How could I? I looked at him with a smile and I apologized.

"I will get ready in 10… k?" I said and I made him sit on the couch. He nodded. Ryoma came outside asked "you going somewhere?"

I nodded and I said "yeah! Saturday I and Kintaro go out... oh by the way Kintaro this is my new boss Ryo" I was cut off by Kintaro who shouted chibuske and hugged Ryoma. Ryoma shouted, telling Kintaro to leave him and I started laughing and I went inside to change. Okay… so I am going out after ages and I have some pretty sexy clothes from New York. So I decided to wear a daring one, which I don't usually wear. I wore a sleeveless black dress which was pretty short and it shaped my cleavage very nicely without showing it of course. Okay… yeah for me this is daring. I tied my hair into a bun and straightened my messy bangs. Some silver pencil heels with a transparent shrug and voila I am ready! Some eyeliner with bright red lipstick. Nothing else! I don't wear mascara or anything else. I only wear it when I go for formal parties or someone important.

I came outside and I saw both of them still fighting. "Kintaro! Let's go!" I said as I smiled at him. They both looked at me and they just stood there staring without even blinking. Kintaro whistled and my face went pink with embarrassment.

"You look hot Sakuno!" he said and I smiled at him. "I have never seen this dress…" he said as his looked at me from top to bottom.

"Bought it from new York!" I said as I winked at him. "when did you go to new York?" he asked me.

"One week back! I am Ryoma's assistant now… I work for him… so I had to go with him and …." And I started explaining him everything. Kintaro shouted saying what happened to my fashion career and I told him it's a temporary job and I am finding for a new one. He soon clamed himself down.

"So shall we go?" I asked him and I caught his hand. I felt a aura when I did that. As if someone was cursing right now. I felt a chill in my spine. He nodded with a smile. "Ryuzaki… where are you going?" Ryoma asked me. "Out… with Kintaro!" I said.

"Yeah… I can see that but where?" he asked me. Okay… why is he asking me these type of questions? Since when was he so interested in my personal life?

"We are going to a club.." Kintaro replied.

"I am coming too" Ryoma said "and I know a place….. Let me call for a car" he said and he took out his phone and dialed a number.

Kintaro shouted out a yeah! And I looked at him furiously. I whispered "why are you so excited…?". Kintaro smirked and whispered back "he is a star isn't he … so he will take us to a place where all the VIP's go… right? So I get to bang some pretty hot chick don't I?" he said and I hit him. Such a pervert!

"Come let's go!" he said and we followed him. It was new car this time and there was a driver. Ryoma told the driver the directions and we were sitting silently. Kintaro opened the bottle of wine and we started drinking. At least I did! I don't know… something happened to me and I drank like half of the bottle. "Whoa! Sakuno! Slow down!" Kintaro said and I showed him my tongue. Ryoma on the other hand just sat there silently, looking at us both. We soon reached this building and Ryoma took us up to the top floor. It was huge crowd and not many VIP's were there but it looked fun. All of us headed to the bar and ordered some drinks. Me and Kintaro ordered some shots and Ryoma looked at us with surprise.

"Chibuske! Come on! I and Sakuno do this all the time! Drink up! Have some fun for once!" he said as he drank his shots. Ryoma wanted to argue but I handed him a drink and I told him to drink up. He looked at me and then he drank it. We ordered more and more and we were almost drunk.

"Letssss DANCE!" I shouted as I pulled both the men to the dance floor. I and Kintaro were dancing. Ryoma just stood there looking at me. I gave him a frown. I pulled him closer to me and I told him to dance. I don't know what I was thinking. If I was sober I would have never done that but I did! And let me tell you this I regret it…. A lot! Ryoma started Dancing a little after my encouragement.

Soon we got tired of Dancing we headed to a place where we can sit! me and Kintaro were laughing and Ryoma smiled and he was held my hand. Let me make this clear people! I was drunk!

"Sakuno help me get that chick!" Kintaro said and I nodded. I told Ryoma to wait here and I and Kintaro went and stood beside the girl.

"Kintaro! No you can't break up with me! I mean we had so many moments together… you are the sweetest, caring and down to earth guy I have ever met and you always took me on romantic dates… why? Why are you doing this to me!" I started acting out.

Kintaro hugged me and then said "I am sorry Sakuno… but I am looking for the one… who I can settle down with and can start a happy family…. I didn't feel that connection at all… I am sorry" he said as he was also acting

I started fake crying and I pushed him and I came to Ryoma. That was our small act. You see according Kintaro's theory; girls dig boys who are caring and all the other qualities I just said 10 seconds ago and believe it or not… it actually works! Kintaro always ends up getting the girl. Now he will start acting the depressed guy who just broke up with his girl friend and then the girl will console him and then you know what happens after that. Ryoma knowing what we did started laughing and I was laughing with him.

"Does is actually work?" he asked me and I nodded and we started laughing again. Then we both were talking as if he is not the same egoistic Prince of Tennis and I am some strange girl he just met. I was actually having a good time with him until my eyes spotted a guy who was staring at me! "Oh shit!" I said and Ryoma looked me and he looked at the person who I was staring.

"What is it Sakuno?" he asked me. "You see that guy over there Ryoma? That's my Ex- boss's grandson Daiki… he the reason why I got fired or I left that hell hole!" I said. Ryoma looked him and frowned. I told Ryoma the whole story including the warning he gave me in the lift. "I will take care of him..."He said as he got up but I stopped him. "No don't! It's waste of time!" I said and he sat down. I saw Daiki coming towards us and I knew he was up to no good with his cocky smile. "Well! Isn't it Princess Sakuno!" he said as he sat next to us. Ryoma clutched his hand on my hand and he was angry. I pressed it back hinting him to control himself. "Get lost Daiki! " I said and he smirked at me. "Waiter Drinks here please!" he shouted and he looked at me and Ryoma. "Who is he?" Daiki asked. Before I could answer Ryoma answered "her Boyfriend!" he said and I looked at him with my eyes wide open. What the hell? When did I become his girlfriend? Daiki seeing my reaction said "it doesn't look like it…" he said as he came close to touch my face but Ryoma slapped it away. "It doesn't matter what you think… now get lost!" Ryoma replied as he came closer to me. "Prove it!" Daiki said "Prove it you are dating each other! Then I will leave!" he said. I knew this was going to end badly. I knew they would eventually fight and it would surely be tomorrow's headlines. Before Ryoma could get up and beat him up I grabbed Ryoma's collar and brought his lips to mine. Ryoma eyes widened and I closed mine and I wrapped my arms around his next clutching into his hair. Ryoma slowly wrapped his arms around me waist and closed his eyes too. I could feel Daiki jealous. Ryoma traced my lips with his and me being drunk opened my mouth and out tongue fought a battle of domination. Ryoma deepened the kiss and soon I stopped kissing him. We both were gasping for breath with our lips swollen. I looked at Daiki and I told him "leave us alone….please!" and Daiki without saying a word walked out from here. Ryoma's hands were still in my waist and I looked at him and he looked at me. We both were panting. And for some reason we both were turned on. Ryoma bought his face closer and I bought mine. We both closed our eyes and we kissed again. And this time the kiss was heaven for me.

Soon I found me self Kissing Ryoma hungrily in his car. Just the both of us. We stopped for a moment when we reached my apartments. Ryoma had bottle of whiskey in his hand and he was drinking it and I drank it and we kept it inside the car. We reached the fourth floor, that's where my apartment was and I was opening the door. Ryoma stood behind, hugging me. He started kissing my neck and he bit me which ended up in me out giving a loud moan. The minute I opened the door Ryoma pushed me inside, closed it and started kissing me again pushing me to the wall. I was kissing back with my hands inside his shirt. I removed it as fast as possible and he unzipped my dress and untied my hair letting it flow. We stopped for a moment. We both looked at each other. We both were pretty drunk to realize what we were doing and I don't know what happened to me. I want it! I wanted him! I just wanted him so badly! Yes! I admit it… I still crazy for him! I looked at him and gave him a nod and he kissed me hungrily with passion and he carried me to my room.

**That's it people! I hope you like it! Sorry for the late update! I have been quite busy and I promise I will try my best to update it! Please ! Do review!**

Animecouplelover- thankyou soo much! Yeah Sakuno is a little bit mature but she is still the same old Sakuno. She can talk back to people but Ryoma is the ultimate person who makes her go crazy! Hope you like this one!

Thanks to all the people who are following the story! Means a lot to me!

Until next time

Have a nice day

0202


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Again… people below the age of sixteen. This chapter is not for you!**

**Don't read if you are below sixteen!**

Oh in many ways to punish and torture me god chooses this! That's just so great! Thank you a lot! I can't believe my luck! I slept with him and my conscious allowed it! It was something reserved for my future husband, something reserved for my love, something that was not supposed happen with my middle school crush and who al happens to be my BOSS! You want to know how I reacted in the morning when I woke up with a pounding head, with not even a single cloth on me and beside me was Ryoma who was also in the same condition. I screamed and I panicked! Ryoma on the other hand managed to remain cool and calm about this. He made sure we didn't do anything in a rush yesterday and thank god we didn't and you want to know the worst part? I remember each and everything…. I repeat… each everything about last night! And every time I think about it I go completely and utterly red. And I hate to admit it but it was one of the best nights I had in my life! I just want to undo it! Why didn't god give a freaking undo button in life?

Okay! Now I am sitting in the living room trying to break the awkward silence. I am too embarrassed to even speak a word and Ryoma is cooking some breakfast. I gave out a sigh and I walked up to him. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me intently. Those eyes! I was always fascinated with those eyes. "Ryuzaki?" he said softly in his horse and low pitched voice! Why is there so much heat when I talk to him now! Sakuno snap out of it! He is tennis star remember and don't forget the cocky and arrogant attitude! I shook my head and then I made a serious face and I said

"Ryoma… I am sorry but I can't work with you anymore!" His eyes opened wide after I said that.

"Why?" he asked. Seriously? You want to know why? His he really that dumb or he is just pretending to be?

"After yesterday night… I don't think things are going to be the same with us!" I said with a small blush on my face.

"Che…. Sakuno!" he said my name again! What the hell? Then he came closer with a smirk on his face. I got scared so I started backing up until my back hit an empty wall. He then came closer and whispered in my ear "yesterday night is our little secret!" And he backed away and started cooking again.

I was literally shocked. You think by keeping it a secret, things are going to get solved on its own? Does this guy even have hormones and feelings? I looked at him and frowned "listen Ryoma! I can't work with you okay! Things already too complicated for me! I can't work… and stop making breakfast! I can take care of myself… just go please! Stop coming to my house now and then….it's not going to be safe hiding place anymore understand?" I said as I pushed him outside the kitchen. Ryoma looked at me and frowned.

"You cannot quit like that Ryuzaki! You are the best assistant I ever had! I thought we had a deal!" he said

"I told you I am not going to be your permanent assistant… it was just a temporary job for me! And I have become more than an assistant Ryoma! It's become personal! I just can't do it okay!" I told him

He was frustrated and angry and before he could say anything, the main door opened there stood the one guy I just didn't want to see today! Kazuhiro! What the hell is he doing here? He had a bag in his hand! His he liked going to stay here or something! I smacked my head when I saw him. He came running to me and he hugged me tight!

"How is my little sister today?" he shouted. I looked at him in an expression which showed my clear dis interest, I was more like horrified and scared! He saw me and he looked at Ryoma.

"Who the hell is he?" he asked me. Oh crap I am dead. Ryoma looked at him and said "who the hell are you?" I panicked! What the hell! He is my brother! Speaking of which! my brother is the biggest pain in my ass! Since middle school, he had been so overprotective of me that he wouldn't even let me talk to boys; sometimes he would just bare me from looking at them. Thank god for grandma! She controlled him a lot. But since high school and college I have been getting these stupid proposals and it would really piss him off. To make a point to all the my suitors , he came to my school, beat this guy's ass who had proposed to me the day before and announced in front of the school that if some boy tried to even propose or let alone talk to me again he would beat them up to. After that throughout high school, not even one guy dared to talk to me because they were scared of my brother. Except for a few like my Seigaku sempais and Kintaro. Kintaro and my brother are good friends, and he trusted Kintaro in every possible way. They shared weird jokes and went to all weird places and literally I used to be so embarrassed going out with them! But I got used to it. Kintaro was in a way like a bother to me.

"What do you mean who the hell I am?" my brother answered him. Then he looked at me and he was about to say something, that was until he spotted the empty wine bottles. "What's with all the wine bottles?" he said as started to examine my face "why are your eyes so puffy…. Did get drunk last night?" he asked me with serious concern. I removed his hand form my face and was about to say something when he looked at Ryoma and said "his eyes are puffy too…. Did both you get drunk together?" he asked and he looked at me with oh-no-you- didn't- look. I was hopeless. He was so good in predicting stuff! I was left in a situation in which I should run but that would make matters worse. I smiled hopelessness and I said "why don't you sit down… let me explain everything!"

And I did. I told him everything except leaving the part of my intimate night with Ryoma! I felt so guilty hiding from my brother! I mean the guy practically raised me and I was always honest with him no matter what but I just couldn't tell him this part! It was just too humiliating and he would have been very disappointed with me. So till now, not a word.

His expression was priceless! He just sat there not even speaking a word. Usually I would have been more relieved if he would have shouted and let his anger out but instead he sat silent, I would describe it deadly silence. Ryoma on the other hand sat on a bean bag drinking a ponta. He was so cool about it and acting like there is some show going on here. That pissed me off! After 20 minutes of silence my brother finally said something.

"I need to go and talk to that stupid Daiki and kick his ass…. He needs to know that he is messing with the wrong person! Such an idiot!" he said gritting his teeth. I was about to say something when Ryoma spoke

"I think I took care of that..." he said sipping his stupid ponta! Then I remembered how we made out in front of Daiki it totally made me blush. Ryoma on seeing me blush had a small smirk plastered on his face. Oh! He was enjoying it now, isn't he?

My brother just nodded and looked at me and Ryoma suspiciously. I tensed up and stood serious. If he even gets the slightest Idea I bet he will literally lock me up inside the house until I grow old! He then cleared his throat and said "I think I won the bet. Didn't I Sakuno?" and he smiled with an evil grin.

Then it hit me! Why the heel did I forgot about the bet that mostly determines my life! Okay time for another flash back people! As you know my brother can be very overprotective of me! He was literally against me taking fashion designing as a career and he wanted me to become something more productive like a doctor like him or do business managements or something or even become a teacher, but I was too adamant and hard headed and I didn't even let him persuade me! So we made a deal. He let me persuade fashion only in some conditions

Condition no 1- my job should be consistent i.e. I have to keep working. If I was fired or I quit then I had to find a new job in 48 hours.

Condition no 2- I have to at least find myself in some senior position than the one with which I started off in a period of not more than five years

Condition no 3- if I get involved with any company/person who is involved directly or indirectly to anything criminal activities, then I discontinue what I was doing.

Condition no 4- if my brother suspects anything that goes against his wished, I have to hear him out and if he proves me wrong, and then I quit!

Condition no 5- if I don't keep up with my brother's conditions, I immediately stop what I am doing and go for the job which my brother thinks is best for me!

And there you have those stupid conditions. My brother is a smart guy indeed! I never thought I would lose the bet! I mean I always thought I would be working for companies like Calvin Klein or D&G or Gucci but where am I right now? I am a personal assistant to Ryoma Echizen. My dreams are literally turning from a huge cloud to a dust particle! And the worst part, I lost my virginity to Ryoma Echizen! And he doesn't mind it at all….in fact… I think he enjoyed it while am stuck with this huge head ace! And I am going to work in a bank now…. But wait a minute

"How did you win the bet?" I asked my brother who was smiling like an idiot!

"You got fired didn't you? So now you are going to do what I ask you to do!" he said flipping his golden brown hair in utter confidence.

I smiled. "So what? I still have a job don't I?" I said. My brother looked at me with confusion, "so you have joined some other designer company?"

"No… but I am Ryoma Echizen; the prince of tennis's assistant/manager…." Ryoma chocked on his drink after I said that. My brother started laughing. "So how do you win?" he asked me still laughing. I frowned and said "well, you didn't specify that I had to find a job in a designer company…. I got a new job in less than 48 hours…. So technically you can't do anything…"

"But I thought you were going to qui… ouch!" Ryoma said but I didn't let him complete…instead I stomped his foot.

"But you are a fashion designer….not a manager/assistant…. All those five years of education, money… what happened to all that?" my brother asked me with anger.

I gulped. He had a point. It's a complete waste of what I had worked hard for.

I looked at him with guilty eyes and I said "it's just temporary… I will find a new job… this is just something along the way….."

"What if you don't find a new job? What if you are stuck being a maid for this guy? Huh? Then would you be happy Sakuno? That why I told you …. It would have been better if you would done business management…or a teacher…or something worthwhile which couldn't make you come here in the first place!... do you think I am happy seeing my sister struggle and living in such a small apartment… don't you understand I want the best for you?" he said. God! I am feeling so guilty right now…. Maybe my brother is right….maybe Fashion designing is not meant for me… maybe I am better off doing something else…maybe…

"i..i...i…i…" I started stuttering and I was going to completely break down! Tears have already filled my eyes.

"What is she finds job in six months…?" Ryoma said and my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kazuhiro asked him.

"I am saying… let her work with me for at least 6 months… I would be travelling a lot… going to lot of different places… I would make her meet different people…. Famous people…I mean she has more opportunities with me then working with that jerk Daiki!" he said

My brother didn't utter a word. He was silent. I was going to say something but Ryoma caught my hand and pressed it. I looked at him and I started crying. My brother was very weak when I cry. He hates it when I cry. He stood up from the sofa and he wiped my tears..

"fine…." He mumbled and my face lightened up "but…" he added and I looked at him with a depressed face again..

"If you break my little sister's heart...I swear to god I will kill you…. And I don't want her to mingle with the rich and spoil brats! I hope you understand Echizen…" he said as he lifted his bag and was going outside the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Ah… to my girlfriend's house…. Just take care of yourself Sakuno…." He said and before going out he said "oh…one more thing…. Next time you sleep with my sister… I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you with a shot gun…." and he went away leaving me in utter shock. How the hell did he know? And he didn't hurt Ryoma? Did he trust Ryoma that much? I mean the guy hardly knows him! I looked at Ryoma who was smirking.

"Australia… day after tomorrow…k?" he said "and one more thing… you are moving into my house…" and Ryoma left too.

"Oh my god Sakuno!" exclaimed Tomoka "you have to buy this dress for Australia!"

I looked at the dress and I said "nah! The fabric and you see the stitching there, with all the hand work… it will go off in one wash… I am not going to waste my money on that!

Tomoka sighed and then she said "where is Ann?"

"Here!" Ann shouted from the lingerie section. "What are your doing in the Lingerie section Ann?" I asked her as we approached her.

"I and Momo are going for vacation to this cute Romantic place… you know ...Only us two… so m shopping for that…." Ann said blushing madly.

"Sexy Lingerie huh?" Tomoka shouted making Ann blush more!

"Well. Don't you shop for Horio?" Ann asked trying to divert the attention to her.

Tomoka shamelessly said "nah! Horio doesn't dig Sexy Lingerie?"

"Why?" I asked her curiously. I mean come on! Which guy in this world doesn't dig sexy lingerie?

"He says sexy lingerie makes me look like a hooker… he has a bad history with one… so he like is simple and plain…" she replied picking out some choices for Ann

"Oh. I see…" Ann said as picked some few and kept in her shopping bag. "I wonder what Ryoma likes?"

"Ryoma likes Sexy lingerie but he likes it more when girls wear strapless short dresses with nothing inside…" I said and I regretted every work I spoke after that. Both Ann and Tomoka looked at me with their eyebrows raised. They looked like Sherlock homes and Doctor Watson.

"And how do you know? Asked Tomoka eyeing me with suspicion. Okay Sakuno... Divert them... Change the topic…

"Oh… that dress is so cute!" I said running to the ladies section.

"Sakuno! Stop changing the topic… how do you know about this…? Does Ryoma have a girlfriend…oh! Did you catch them making out…?"

I blushed madly. When anybody says the words like 'making out' 'couple' 'steamy hot… you know!' it reminds me of the night with Ryoma! And I just can't help but blush and suddenly everything around me becomes hot!

"Tell us Sakuno! Come on!" Tomoka said.

"Oh…. Those boots would look so cute with this dress..." I said and I went to the shoe section.

They both followed me like rats!

"Sakuno! Stop it! We are your best friends! You can tell us!" said Ann

"Yeah Sakuno… why do you want to hide it from us… it's not like we are going to tell the press… unless…" Tomoka said which made me startle.

"Give size 7 on these please!" I said trying to calm myself down but instead I was blushing more!

"Unless what Tomoka?" asked Ann. I hated Tomoka now! Nobody could fool her under her nose! She was just too smart for all these stuff..

"Oh my god Sakuno! You actually did _it_ with Ryoma?" Ann shouted! Then they both started screaming! And I was just too embarrassed to talk about it so I went to the billing section to buy the stuff I picked out.

"How was it? It was your first time wasn't it?" asked Ann

"Was is hot and steamy ...Or sexy and perfect?" asked Tomoka. These questions! They were making my body temperature rise.

I paid and I rushed outside the store…outside the mall to get some fresh air and calm myself down!

They both soon caught up with me and started asking embarrassing questions! I stopped them from talking by showing my palm to their face. I took a deep breath and I said "it was a drunken mistake… we both were high…. And it just happened okay… so don't make a big deal about it please! I beg you!" I said with pleading eyes. They both started screaming again and I hit my head with my hand.

"Okay…okay…one last question Sakuno and we will out your hair…" said Tomoka!

"Is he hot and good …" Ann asked biting her lips.

I couldn't help but laugh! Come on! I am a girl for god sake! I looked at them and I smiled devilishly and I said "he is very hot! And it was one of the best nights I had in my entire life!" and then they shouted again and I shouted with them in excitement and all three of us hugged each other

"Your house is too huge for one person!" I said. Damn! How rich is this guy! Ryoma had like a eight bedroom including a huge swimming pool, Jacuzzi, and a tennis court. His house had a beautiful garden too and his whole house was covered by these huge walls so that no reporter could take unnecessary photos. Gosh I felt sorry for him! He must be so lonely over here!

"Your room is upstairs… and you are free to use anything you want… gym is in that corner… and the main bathroom there…" he said pointing towards different rooms. I sighed and I went to my room and I unpacked. Ryoma on the other hand started playing some tennis. I put all my favorite furniture to make it look more homey and cozy. Then I went and took a bath. His bathroom was heaven. It was as huge as my house! And it just felt so relaxing with the manual operation on water temperature and an amazing view of a lake from the bathroom window! It was literally paradise for me.

After taking a bath I went to the living room and I found Ryoma in a sleeveless shirt, enough to expose his hotness and a shorts. He was watching TV and he laid dinner on the table on front of him.

I joined him and I started eating. We were watching some stupid movie. The movie was about this two young couples. I let my hair down because I felt like it and Ryoma switched of the lights. It was really getting intense sitting there. It felt like a perfect date. Both of us you know sitting in a couch, light dim and his hand on the sofa unknowing touching my shoulders and stuff. I couldn't help to not breathe fast and blush! Ryoma on the other hand was oblivious to this fact and his eyes were on the movie. My eyes kept looking at the screen and him. Unknowingly or knowingly Ryoma came closer to me and in half an hour we were sitting like a couple, you know… close to each other his hand on my shoulders and stuff. And I was feeling extremely hot. Then it happened. The couple in the movie started kissing each other with passion and lust. I looked at Ryoma and he noticed me looking at him, we were looking into each other's eyes not knowing the fast that out faces were coming closer to each other… I tried to stop it because I knew deep inside where this would lead me into and this time I had no excuse but my stupid heart said otherwise. It told my brain to let go of control and let me flow into this beautiful moment. So I did. I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips on mine. It was small sweet kiss. Then we looked into each other eyes again and we kissed again, again, again and again. I opened my mouth for him and our tongues battled for domination. Soon I felt him on me and my back again the sofa. We stopped kissing to catch our breath.

He looked deep into my eyes and I don't know why but I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him again.

Then he kissed me on my neck and his hand slowly went inside my shirt. I let out a small moan. But then my eyes flew open and I pushed him back.

We both were panting and out face were flushed. We both had lust in our eyes.

I managed to speak something

"Ryoma….. what…. What….. is …. This…I mean….. I … cant… do….. unless… there… is….something….between…." but he stopped me from speaking as he touched my face with his hand and he kissed me again. Then he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear and I let out a small moan. I just couldn't help it. He then whispered in my ear

"_This means you are my girlfriend now…"_ he said. And then started off where we left

Please forgive me for late update and my grammatical mistakes!

**Ayuma chan,May tears,Hinate- ty sm for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I look forward to hear from your again**

**Again I request you all! Please do review! I would love that a lot! Even though you hated it… or you liked it, just review please [don't make me too desperate! :P]**

**Have a nice day**

**0202**

**Ps- sorry for a short chapter!**


End file.
